User talk:Dallas1185
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Total Drama Designers (TDD)/@comment-Dallas1185-20100911215304 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDISeriesFan (Talk) 22:14, September 11, 2010 Dallas' Audition Interview You must answer these questions #tell us abit about you... #A fault and a virtue of yours #why did you sign up? #do you think you can win? Why/why not? #which obstacles do you think you will have for winning TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) as your character Oh, and another thing.. you could tell some of your friends to join, maybe one or two, because I'm waiting for a few answers of other people I invited thanks! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hello, I dont really know you, but in TDD, how about an alliance? Ethan and I are in one, wanna join? Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 15:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll be in an alliance with you! I'm Barbie!! I'm sure we will! I'm Barbie!! Is OK if Jamie joins our alliance?I'm Barbie!! Never mind...\ Can i join!-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 15:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Type in Reunion Room in "Search This Wiki" tell other competitors -- Barbie:Well the problem is she said no thanks. I'm Barbie!! Barbie:This talk page?I'm Barbie!! Barbie:Sorry I took so long! Katina is so mean! I'm Barbie!! Barbie:Yeah?I'm Barbie!! Barbie:Yeah! I'm still in the alliance with you! I'm in both but the other alliance is starting out just with me making contact with Jamie.So I think this one may be stronger.I'm Barbie!! Barbie:I really would like having you,Jamie,and me in the final 3.I'm Barbie!! Barbie:So who do you think we should eliminate first?I'm Barbie!! Barbie:I don't know! I think there might be bigger threats!What do you think?I'm Barbie!! Barbie:Well...who do you think is a major threat?I'm Barbie!! Barbie:Wha..No! I mean how is he a threat?I'm Barbie!! Barbie:Actually I now think that you're right about Katina! Yeah got to get rid of her!I'm Barbie!! Yup Agreed!I'm Barbie!! Jessica would love to join your alliance!-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 23:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) How about a Jessica- Barbie- Dallas friendship because Jessica really likes Barbie like a best firend-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 23:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Haha-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 23:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Please!! Hey Dallas please do me a favor and get your alliance to vote off Johnny with my alliance!! If you do, I'll join your alliance!! Please!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 23:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, even if she doesn't you have Barbie and yourself, while I have Jamie, Katina, and myself, so it'll (hopefully) work out!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 00:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I've also got Jessica so it'll all work out! CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 00:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Dallas, are you online? I'm Barbie!! Vote send me your vote to the e-mail there's on my user page Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 21:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC) well, just tell me your vote, reason and I eliminate it Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) kay XD You read my mind O.o I was just about to make it !!! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 23:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Barbie:So what do we need to discuss for this alliance meeting?Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:I'm sure that you're not leaving next or me! Because you did a really nice bikini and I did too but mine isn't nearly as good as yours.Barbie is in it to win it! Together you and me can make it to the finals! Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie: I agree! Win it for Katina! (tears roll down face) I still miss her! Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie: So who do you think is a big threat now?Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:You're right about Marcy! I mean having a relationship with the host? That is a major threat!Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:Do you think we should try to get rid of her?Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:She won't help me! She hates my slimy guts! (gulp) Barbie is in it to win it! Well... I asked her why she didn't like you to see if I could convince her not vote for you but she doesn't trust you and wants me to be careful of the alliance. So I'm assuming I can't get her to not vote for you and/or Marcy if she wants to. :( Barbie is in it to win it! Friend I put a friends list on my page for The Total Drama Wiki so tell Dylan too and put ur name down -User:Coreman7658 Cool Nice character also look at some of the pages I did on MLB wiki the pages I did were New York Yankees and Derek Jeter. -User:Coreman7658 elimination Tonight? there's gonna be an elimination!!!! at 8:00 pm eastern. I'll send you a message. be sure to assist, something BIG will happen. is the thing I said would happen with the votes of stefano-marcy Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 17:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Dallas, who is the alliance going to eliminate tonight?Barbie is in it to win it! You're right. I never really interacted with her at all.Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:Yeah?Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:*gasps* She did?Barbie is in it to win it! I agree Barbie: I agree with you because I trust you more than I trust my dad(Chris). I can't believe she was using me this whole time. I'm still in shock about the whole kiss thing.Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:Ok. I just can't believe she was using me. I told her my crush, I said I would trust her with my life and now...*sighs* I guess I have to find a new BFF.Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:Thanks Dallas! *hugs back* I'm glad to have a BFF like you!Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:(quoting FRED line) Oh my Gammit! My dad is here! What is Chris doing here?!Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:Ohhhhhh Craaaaaaaaap. Chris is not a good sign!!! My dad is here and now I'm gonna have a less pleasent time here...But it'll be fun with you my BFF!Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie: He is already a pain! If he's gonna make me less happy I'll make him less happy than me. *laughs evily* Of course I'll also spend time with you Dallas!!!Barbie is in it to win it! >:) Barbie:Wanna tick him off already? *smiles evily* >:)Barbie is in it to win it! Hey... Jame: Hey Dallas. I just wanted to say sorry. About kissing you and everything. I was just protective of my BEST FRIEND EVER! She's, like, my ONLY friend. I hope you understand. I hope we can be friends. And I texted Katina and she's totally cool with it! She likes you even MORE....for some weird reason! Thanks for listening!HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 23:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ELIMINATION -- Hey Dallas, stop saying as Marcy that you saw Stefano and Jamie because is IMPOSSIBLE!!! The garden is SECRET so it can't be seen from windows so STOP Marcy and stefano are stil a "happy couple", she's going to find out later Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Stefano's talking to you somewhere private Stefano: Umm... Marcy, Ihave to tell you something... I wanna... break up with you. I know you only wanted me for the advantage because I was the host, and you were going to break up with me, so... That's all... Oh, and you weren't going to have the advantage Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 14:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC) stefano thinks: (Awesome! because like this you're going nowhere... I'm being the host again!) Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 14:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Elimination yes, what question? because your designs are only shirts, and everyone else designs different things, adn put an effort. I don't really see a great effort, they're all the same. I already made some mistakes eliminating some people to give you a chance, but seems like you didn't use your chance, and were eliminated, that's the truth Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) well, i don't really get why are you mad at me... Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) oh well, I misunderstood, so.. sorry, and thanks! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 02:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok... at least you'll get to see Katina Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 02:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Hey, can you please join my roleplay??? It would really mean alot!! It's located here! hey, could you jin Johnnyboy's roleplay? We need only one man more!!! please! it's located here! Please join! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 18:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Dallas, I really need 1 more character in my roleplay, and I would like for you to have the spot, so please join! Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 18:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Vote.... So who you gonna vote off???Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 21:47, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Barbie...I feel bad, but I have to...vote with me, please!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 21:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) My Wiki Look at my new wiki I made and here is the link NCAA College Football Wiki -User:Coreman7658 Imagenary!Katina and Jamie (this is during elimination) Imagenary!Jamie: GET IN THE GAME! What are you a wuss? *snaps fingers* Imagenary!Katina: Yeah! No friend of MINE is a wuss! Imagenary!Katina and Jamie: BE STRONG! Seth: You don't know HOW much gel I put in to keep it like this!Jonna: Oooo! Manly!. 22:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Imagenary!Katina and Jamie: *laugh* I!J: Were ROOTING FOR YOU! I!K: Probably the ONLY ONES! IJ: And probably the VOTES WON'T COUNT! I!J and I!K: In the anftermath we will root for you! !J and !K: DON'T FAIL US! *they link arms and dissapear* Seth: You don't know HOW much gel I put in to keep it like this!Jonna: Oooo! Manly!. 22:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll see --- Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Brandi Okay! I swear she's all a big-headed XD !!!! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 21:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! XD Hey, do you like the wiki's main page new look? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 21:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Dear Mr. Dallas: The Total Drama Designers staff chose you, plus four more people to compete in the second season of our reality show. You were stuck to this, but you signed the contract, so you MUST come. We'll see you soon, Chris Mclean Dear Miss Marcy: The Total Drama Designers staff chose you, plus four more people to compete in the second season of our reality show. You were stuck to this, but you signed the contract, so you MUST come. We'll see you soon, Chris Mclean